As I Fall Asleep
by teamrenesmee88
Summary: As Renesmee gets older, she begins to realize her growing feelings for Jacob and acknowledges that she feels more for him than just a friend. In this epic story, Renesmee and Jacob will experience every sensation, emotion and heartache of falling in love. A beautiful love story between two people who are destined to be together!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story of Jacob and Renesmee falling in love!

It is set seven years after Renesmee was born, in Renesmee's POV:)

* * *

><p>It was the morning of my 16th birthday party; well, technically it was my 7th birthday, but physically I looked about 16. Ever since my fifth year of being alive, my aging had slowed to a point where I was able to go to school. I was so, extremely excited because this was the first time that my parents were allowing me to have a boygirl party.

My first year of school ever, which was my freshman year, I hadn't made many friends at all. This year, my hips and bust had fully grown in, which I am very grateful for due to the fact that there was a very awkward period when everyone else my age had boobs and I didn't, and suddenly, I had friends. It doesn't really bother me that my friends ignored me before I turned pretty; I was an awkward, super smart girl that had apparently skipped a grade and would rather spend time with my parents than anyone at school: I wouldn't have been my friend either.

I stood up in the full length mirror pressed up against the wall of my room and accessed my work. This was the first time that I had demanded that Alice had no say in my appearance, and that I wanted to get ready all on my own. Unlike the dresses that Alice would have been most likely to wrestle me into, I opted for a simple, red dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was tight around the bust and puffed out slightly, ending a little above my knees. My hair falling in its perfect natural waves down my back and my face only held mascara and blush.

"Knock, knock?" I heard my mother's usual relaxed voice on the other side of my door, "May I come in?"

I let out a shaky breath, "Yes."

My mother stepped through the door and closed it behind her. As soon as her gaze found mine her eyes swept down my entire body. Her hands went to her mouth and if it were possible, I swear tears would have filled her eyes. "Oh Renesmee," She said, shaking her head.

"Is it too much?" I asked, looking down at my choice of a bright red dress and regretting the decision, "Maybe I should try on a few more before I make my decision."

"No," My mother walked towards me and reached for both of my hands, holding them in her own, "Honey, you look stunning."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Of course," She reached out and slipped a piece of hair behind my ear.

I heard two knocks at my door. "Is it safe to enter?" I heard my father ask at the door.

"Come in, come in!" My mother ran to the door and pulled him inside, not bothering to close it behind him, "Look at her!"

A warm smile filled my fathers face as he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, how is it possible that we created this beautiful of a person?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Are you sure she's ours?" I laughed and gave my father a squeeze before letting go and stepping away.

"I love you guys," I smiled. Sometimes I wondered how I was so lucky to have such amazing parents.

"And we love you," My father replied, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh my God!"

"Oh no," I moaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"You are a vision!" Alice stepped into my direct vision and ran her fingers along the fabric of my skirt, "Beautiful choice, I am so very proud."

"I am happy that you approve," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Hey," I looked up to see my beautiful, blonde Aunt standing in my doorframe, "Why was I the only one not invited?"

I giggled, "Of course you're invited Rose, come in!"

Once Rosalie took in my full facade she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Ed, are we really about to allow guys over with your daughter looking like this?" Emmett piped in, having appeared at my door with Jasper at his side.

I rolled my eyes, "No boys allowed."

"I guess I'm not a boy?" Edward stated with a questioning tone. I laughed, "I'll take that as my cue to leave."

"We should probably be leaving anyways, Esme and Carlisle called a little while ago reminding us to be on time," My mom suggested. All of the adults had decided to give my friends and I the entire house to ourselves, and were all meeting downtown to see a play tonight. Carlisle and Esme had left early to go pick up my birthday present, apparently, and everyone else was meeting them at the Theatre. They had come to my room before they left, apologizing over and over again for missing my big sendoff but made me promise to take a ton of

"Pictures!" Alice threw her hands into the air, reaching into her Prada bag that was hanging off of her shoulder and pulling out a camera.

"Ugh," I moaned, immediately getting embarrassed.

"Please?" My mother stuck out her lower lip. I stifled a laugh at her attempt to make me feel bad. "For me?" She pleaded.

I sighed, giving in, "Fine, but only one!"

"Ugh you're awful," Rosalie pouted, taking the camera from Alice. Alice looked annoyed for a moment before shoving her face close to Rose's so that she was able to see the screen on the camera.

"Say, I'm sixteen and beautiful!" Rosalie said with excitement.

"I'm seven and I'm beautiful!" I cocked my head slightly and smiled into the camera. Alice rolled her eyes and giggled as Rose dropped the camera back into Alice's bag.

"Good point," My father stated, his arms crossed across his chest, "Should we really be leaving a seven year old home alone with a bunch of,"

"Dad!" I groaned, dropping my hands at my sides.

"I know, I'm just joking with you Nessie." He laughed, "Enjoy your party."

About ten minutes later everyone had finally left and I was all alone in my house. My nerves began tingling and my stomach began doing summersaults; now was just a waiting game.

About an hour later people began showing up. The first person at the door was my best friend Claire, not surprisingly, and the people that followed were a ton of people that I knew, but hadn't been aware that I had invited…

"Hey Claire, can I talk to you for a minute!" I popped up next to her, ignoring her annoyed look directed towards me for interrupting her in mid-flirt.

"I'm a little busy Ren," She replied with a smile, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Don't worry about it," The boy, Ryan, that she had been talking to you added, "Great party Nessie." Claire's eyes looked as if they could burn a hole through me as Ryan walked away from us and into the crowd.

"What?" She asked, her tone venomous.

"Who are all these people?" I whisper yelled at her, not wanting anyone else to hear the apparent panic in my voice.

She rolled her eyes, "They're all people from school."

"Yes, I know they are, but I'm just wondering why they're in my house, and why exactly they're at my birthday party?"

"Ren come on, word got around; it's no big deal. The party's a success, you should be happy!"

"I am happy Claire," I sighed, "It's just,"

"It's just what? Hm?" Her head cocked to the side and she smiled that effortless smile that could always talk me into anything and convince me that everything was going to be ok.

"Alright," I said uneasily, but Claire took it as me giving in, which I guess I was.

"Yay! Now go enjoy the party while I find Ryan."

"But Claire," I called after her, but she was already lost in the crowd. I sighed and looked nervously around the room at the insane amount of people that I didn't know. I looked down at my feet and let out a long breath; I shouldn't feel like this at my own party, should I?

"Renesmee!" I heard the familiar voice of one of my best friends Mike and looked up at him with a smile, thankful that I wasn't alone anymore. He returned my smile with a crooked one of his own. Even though Claire would slaughter me if I ever were to admit this, Matt was definitely more of my best friend than Claire was; He was a great study partner, would bring me over food and movies when I was PMS'ing and didn't question too much about my very peculiar family.

"Hey Matt," I greeted him happily.

"I have a special birthday present for you!" He put his hands on my shoulders and started pushing me towards the kitchen.

"Is it food related?" I asked.

"No you fattie," He laughed. I gently nudged him with my elbow but shrugged his comment off, knowing he was only kidding.

Once we had reached the kitchen Matt released me and walked over to the island, where he picked up an already full shot glass, holding it out to me.

"Matt!" I yelled, shocked, "Are you crazy?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's one shot Renesmee. I swear it won't kill you."

"Yes, but my parents will," I responded.

"Ok, listen to me, take this glass and drink it, now."

"Matt, when do I ever listen to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't Matt me," He began, "Listen, I run to the drugstore to buy you tampons and watch Endless Love on repeat with you when you're on your period and you can't do the simple favor of drinking just this one shot on your 16th birthday?"

"Matt," I complained, but my voice held less strength, and he could tell.

"Come on," I restored towards the glass, "Don't pretend like you haven't thought about it." I rolled my eyes but took the glass from his hands, because I knew it was true; I had always had this secret desire in me to drink alcohol, which I tried my best to only think about when my dad wasn't home. I lifted the glass to my mouth.

"Wait!" Matt panicked, waving his hands in front of my face. I dropped the glass and gave him an annoyed look but just as quickly he had another shot in his hands, for himself.

"Bottoms up," He nodded to me. I tilted my head towards him and then brought the shot glass to my lips, leaning my head back and dropping the entire contents into my mouth. As soon as the liquid connected with my taste buds it took everything in me not to spit it all out. It tasted like pure peroxide and just because I couldn't handle the taste, I forced it down my throat.

"Ah!" I panted, sticking my tongue out. The after taste was even worse and the back of my throat burned immensely. "That was horrible," I proclaimed.

Matt laughed next to me, not seeming at all phased. I knew that I was basically the only one in my entire friend group, hell probably in my entire grade that didn't drink, but I couldn't imagine even if I had that taste not making me want to puke. "The first one is always the worst; they'll get better from there."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see."

A few hours later I was standing on my wrap around deck with a total of four shots in me. It was not yet snowing, but cold enough for the hair to stand up on my arms, and for that reason I was alone, or so I thought.

"Hey, sorry to bother but I thought you'd want to know that two kids are getting it on in your parents bed," A familiar voice spoke from a few feet away. Before I even looked up I took off running in his direction, jumping into his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jacob," I breathed, "Thank God you're here." I felt him smile into my hair but he didn't speak. It had been four months since I had last seen Jake; his pack had to leave Forks when I was young, due to instructions from the Volturi, and in order to keep the peace, they had left without much of a fight. In the beginning he had come around a ton, but as I got older his visits became shorter and less frequent. When I asked why, my parents had sat me down and instructed me that in order for my "mental maturity" to be able to prosper, Jacob and I needed distance. Even to this day I do not completely understand what the hell my parents were talking about, but since there was no persuading them, I savored the moments I got with Jacob.

"Happy birthday Ness." I smiled; the way the nickname he had given me rolled off his tongue was unique and completely addicting.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," I stated, sadly pulling myself away from his embrace.

"It's called a surprise," He laughed, putting his hands into his pockets. I didn't like that; he had always held my hand, but recently he hadn't been reaching for me.

"Why don't you hold my hand anymore?" I asked, surprised by how blunt my question was. Unwarranted tears prickled at the corners of my eyes as I diverted my gaze to the floor.

"Awe, Ness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I giggled, "It's ok."

His eyebrows rose as his head started to nod slowly, "You're drunk?" He spoke a statement but his tone was questioning.

I sighed, "Maybe."

"Wow," He replied, his expression blank.

"In my defense I only took four shots, but I guess I'm a lightweight. Who knew?"

He laughed, "Well that's kind of to be expected, I mean you weigh about ten pounds."

I giggled, "More like 110 but close."

"Yeah, close," He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me once again. I sighed into his chest.

"I miss you so much," Only when I was with Jacob was my voice ever this vulnerable.

"I miss you too, Nessie."

"Not as much as I miss you," I replied, knowing that there was no possible way he did.

"That's not true," He replied, tightening his grip around me.

"You have no idea," I confessed, "Who am I suppose to talk to about all the heavy stuff? At a certain age my parents stopped cutting it."

He laughed, "You can still talk to my, you know."

"Yeah sure," I replied, my voice sarcastic, "I'll just make a list and save it for the next time we get to see each other."

He didn't respond. I knew that Jacob wasn't the one who set the ground rules, and I felt bad making him feel guilty for something he couldn't control.

"Well how long are you staying?" I asked.

"Hm, you know what," He began, pushing me away from him slightly, so that we could see each other's faces, "How about we only think about right now, and don't worry ourselves with the future.

I smiled and nodded. "And right now," He began again, "Coldplay is on the radio and I knew how much you love Coldplay, so I'm hoping you would give me the pleasure of a dance?"

I giggled, "Of course, kind sir." I wrapped my hand in his and laced my arm around his back, while he did the same to me. I rested my head against his warm chest and breathed him in; I hated to say it, but the times when he was gone for a long time, I would forget the exact aroma of his scent. I took a deep breath, trying to put it to memory.

And it might have just been my imagination, but I could have sworn that he did the same with my hair.

* * *

><p>Please Follow, favorite, and review! I hope you all liked the first chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! Enjoy chapter 2:)

* * *

><p>"Jacob," I spoke, my voice quiet in the stillness of our perfect moment alone.<p>

"Yes?" We were still dancing, and I could hear his voice as her spoke through his chest.

"You missed my birthday."

"Did you get my gift?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded.

He didn't answer. "You still missed my birthday," I said again.

"I'm sorry." His voice was sincere, like it always was; Jacob never had bad intentions, he never purposefully would have hurt me. I nodded, again accidentally making him feel guilty by showing that I missed him.

"Hey," I stepped back, "Wanna meet my friends?"

His eyebrows rose and I tried my best not to roll my eyes, "Yes Jacob, believe it or not I have friends," He laughed, "You would know that if you called every once in a while." He stopped laughing.

"Come on," I tugged on his arm. I led him through the big glass doors leading into my house and through a big crowd of people, knowing who I was looking for. Apparently while I was outside, the party had gone from friendly to R-rated: alcohol, making out and the occasional smell of pot filled my nose as I let Jacob to my friends.

It took a while to find them, but eventually I spotted Claire and a group of my friends all hanging out in the kitchen. Only when I got close enough to them did I realize that the smell of weed filling the house was due to their little smoke session they had at some point started.

When Claire spotted Jacob and I her eyes bulged, "Oh my God!" She screamed, her voice louder than necessary. She laced her one arm around me and the other around Jacob, squealing into both of our ears. When she stepped away and looked me in the face, it was clear from her eyes and the smell of her breath that she was not only high, but also extremely drunk. Great.

"Nessie! And Jake! When did you come here?" She was slurring but Jacob still caught enough to catch her question.

"A little while ago," Jacob responded. I looked over at him once I heard the smallness of his voice. His eyes were engulfing her and a mixture of shock, horror and sadness filled his features.

"When esacly?" Claire asked, stumbling a little.

"Don't you think maybe you've had enough?" I asked her, reaching for the red solo cup hanging loosely between her fingertips.

"Hey!" She responded, jumping back, "Just because you're being a prude doesn't mean that I have to, am being one." Her head nodded abruptly once she was done speaking, as to validate her point.

"Ok," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

She looked around the room, her eyes not seeming able to focus on any one thing, before her stare returned to me. A smile filled her features when her gaze met mine, as if it was the first time she had noticed I was there, "Happy birthday!" She screamed, engulfing me in a hug that truthfully almost made me fell over.

"Oh!" I gaped in surprise, trying to hold her body weight up with what little muscle I had. Once she was stable I looked over at Jacob; he was still looking at Claire the same way he had been when he had first seen her. I realized that this must have been the first time we was seeing her in years, considering when Jacob came down to Forks, which was rarely, he only ever came to see me, never Claire.

"Oo, Matty!" She called, running towards Matt who had appeared only seconds ago out of the crowd.

"Calire!" He replied happily. I smiled; I loved a drunk Matt. His usual funny, cool persona was replaced with a completely carefree, nerdy and silly aura. He hugged her and our eyes met, even through Claire's hair I could see his eyes sparkle when they met mine.

"Renesmee!" He laughed, grabbing both of my arms and throwing them around his waste. I laughed, even while drunk, Matt still insisted on using my full name. "Dance with me," He pleaded, grabbing one of my hands and attempting to perform the waltz.

I giggled, "Matt please," I begged. When he made no move to stop I twirled myself out of his embrace and into the arms of Jacob, who had an odd look on his face, almost like he was pissed. "Matt, this is Jacob."

He stopped his dancing immediately and his eyes ranked Jacob up and down not once, but twice, before he spoke, "Matt," He said, holding out his hand. Oddly enough, he seemed to sober up almost immediately and his usual friendly attitude was replaced with a rather cold one. Even though Matt was a good amount shorter than Jacob, what he lacked in size he made up for in personality.

"Pleasure," Jacob answered, his voice not at all friendly, shaking his hand.

"Yeah," Matt answered, seemingly uninterested, "So nice of you to stop by to Ren's party tonight." Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him with an expression of confusion and wiggled my shoulders out of his hold.

I felt Jacob's hand on my wrist, and I allowed my body to be pulled to him. He didn't say anything.

Matt's eyes ranked over Jacob and I's bodies touching before he seemed to shake himself out of the odd mood that he had been in only seconds ago. "Well I'm glad you could make it," He said, his friendly smile once again filling his features, "Nice meeting you, see you around man." He waved a friendly hand at Jacob, who didn't respond. "And you," He began with a smile, pointing at me, "I still have your birthday gift to give you, so you better find me later."

"I will," I promised with a smile.

"Don't forget!" He called as he began walking backwards.

"I won't!" I answered defensively.

"You forget everything," He laughed, turning around and heading into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Jacob spoke from beside me almost immediately after Matt left.

"Weren't you listening?" I asked, confused, "That's Matt." I smiled at him and after a moment he smiled back, making me smile bigger. Jacob's smile was infectious, because he only smiled when he meant it.

"Happy birthday Natalie!" A girl I had never met said, kissing my cheek before walking away.

My cheeks turned a bright shade of red as I brought my eyes to Jacob, who was trying to stifle a laugh. "Ugh," I put my head in my hands, "This is so embarrassing. Honestly when I asked for a party, this is not exactly what I had in mind."

Jacob laughed and reached over, swiping the hair that was in front of my shoulder on the right side behind, so that my collarbone was exposed. "My parents are going to kill me," I added, realizing that I was sincerely screwed.

"I have an idea, but if you're enjoying Natalie's birthday party too much I'll stick it out," He joked, leaning against the countertop behind him.

"Honestly I'd much rather just eat some cake and go to sleep," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Alright then, one moment please," He cleared his throat and held out his finger, making me laugh.

"Cops!" He screamed, louder than I had ever heard him yell before. I jumped back due to the volume as did other people, before everyone, and I mean everyone, began sprinting out of my house faster than I had thought possible. Within minutes my house was completely empty.

"Shit," I said once Jacob and I were standing alone in the middle of my living room, assessing the damage.

"Shit is right," Jacob replied. His hands reached around me from the back and pulled me onto the couch next to him. I giggled, moving over so that I wasn't on top of him.

"So, nice friends you've got," He joked, resting his head on a pillow behind him.

"Shush," I replied, rolling my eyes, "When they aren't drunk or high they're actually great."

He gave me a side glance as I finally realized what exactly I had said, "Ok that sounds worse than it actually is," I laughed.

"When did Claire get like that?" His question surprised me.

"Like what?" I asked, pretending to be immensely interested when really just wanting to cuddle up closer next to him.

"Like," He shook his head, "Like that."

"I don't know, I mean, it got worse these last few years. I think it's been bothering her lately," She responded, truthfully.

"What has been bothering her?" He asked, reaching for my hand and tracing the lines of my palm with his fingertips.

"I guess the fact that her whole life is planned out." His fingers stopped for a moment, before picking up the pace again.

"Does that bother you?" He asked.

"Honestly," I started, "It would if it was with anyone but you." He smiled and it sparkled and spread across his entire face. It took everything in me not to reach out and touch his perfectly shaped lips. This was weird. Usually I didn't notice things like Jacob's lips or the way his muscles were shaped perfectly under his tight tee shirt, but today it seemed like I was noticing everything all at once.

"What?" He asked with a smirk, when he noticed that I was staring at him.

"Nothing," I answered uneasily, but his expression proved that he didn't believe me, "It's just, when did you get so attractive?" Jacob threw his head back and laughed his carefree laugh that made me bight my lip to keep from smiling from how beautiful he looked.

"Well Ness, I haven't aged a day since you were born so the real question is, 'When did you notice that I was attractive?'"

I rolled my eyes, "You're so cocky."

"But I'm hot right?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I lightly slapped his chest then stood up, heading for the kitchen. I got two cartons of Ben & Jerry's ice cream out of the freezer, mint and oreo, and grabbed two spoons.

"Here," I threw the carton of oreo into his lap along with the spoon, then went to the plasma across the room and popped in the movie "Step Brothers", which was Jacob's favorite movie.

"Oreo and Step Brothers!" He squealed excitedly, "A girl after my own heart." I giggled; I loved the way Jacob was when no one else was around, unlike when ha was with anyone else, he was relaxed and perfectly himself.

"Perfect," I responded with a smile.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I heard screamed from only a few feet from me.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Remember to follow, favorite and review the story if you like it!<p> 


End file.
